1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinklers and more particularly pertains to a new trampoline sprinkler system for providing a fine mist of spray on a trampoline, on the ground, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sprinklers is known in the prior art. More specifically, sprinklers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,882; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,455; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,074; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,542; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,342; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,733.
In these respects, the trampoline sprinkler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a fine mist of spray on a trampoline, on the ground, or the like.